The Old Days
by Odeeyou
Summary: We have all read stories in which the characters are children. Now take a look at the GW cast when they are old and cranky. And needing prune juice to do their business. Enjoy you old farts!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything about Gundam Wing. Not the characters, not the setting, nuttin. 'Cept maybe the plot. I take credit for that. So no stealing. Unless you really want to. Just don't steal the story. MINE!  
  
You find a lot of stories where the characters are chibi-fied. Well, this is a look into the story where the characters are old and cranky. And needing prune juice to do their business. Enjoy, all you old folks!  
  
Duo Maxwell sang and skipped down the hall merrily. Well, skipped as well as he could with a walker. He smiled at all not so young ladies in the retirement home. Many of them blushing at his sight. He still had it. Oh yeah!  
  
Rolling into the living area, he found his friends and comrades sitting at a table. Having a drink and discussion.  
  
Heero was sitting at the table and drumming all ten of his fingers on the table. Withdraws from having his lap top taken away about 20 years ago. Around the same time all his hair had left him as well. And yet, for some unknown reason, women still clung to him.  
  
Quatre was sitting at the table. About five empty cups of tea sitting on the table and working on his sixth. Caffeine was pretty much the only thing keeping him going these days. Take his tea away from him for ten minutes and his hands would start to shake. He looked about the same, except all his hair was white and had grown a bushy mush stash some 10 years ago.  
  
WuFei ranted his usual injustice rant. Especially when he was forced here and had his taken Katana taken away. He had taken to brandishing his cane like a sword. Now hunched over and balding.  
  
Trowa had long ago lost the long bangs that covered his right eye when he started to lose his hair. So in replacement he had opted to wear an eye patch. They had yet to find out just why, or what his other eye looked like.  
  
As for himself, he still had all of his hair. Aside from turning gray. Thankfully. At one point it had grown down to his ankles. But his luck ran out eventually when WuFei chased him with his Katana. So now his hair is at his butt again. It was only irony that they were all here.  
  
Why Quatre was here was a mystery. Seeing as he owned this retirement establishment. Evidently his children had moved him in. And when he moved in, not wanting to move in alone, had convinced Trowa to come with him. Duo thought it sounded nice, free drugs and a building full of eligible women. So he had drug Heero and WuFei with him here. Sadly, the same day his braid was cut short.  
  
Duo sat down at the table and smiled at his friends. Heero was playing Ma Jung with WuFei while Quatre was talking with Trowa. All of them doing what old geezers like them do best. Talk about the old days.  
  
"I miss the old days." WuFei sighed. "Things were not so complicated then with the war. And the Preventors. Not all of these youngsters and their classical music. What ever happened to Rock and Roll?"  
  
"What was that?" Quatre adjusted his hearing aid. "You want to listen to some music? I can put it on the oldies station if you want?"  
  
"I'm not old!" WuFei scoffed at him. Looking down at the table, he saw that Heero had won the game again. "Just well seasoned." He mumbled. He never used to lose this much at this game. "Injustice."  
  
"Speak for yourself, WuFei." Heero sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "87 years old and I can hardly do 100 push ups now."  
  
"Getting weak, Yuy?" WuFei smirked at him.  
  
Duo chose that moment to interrupt the conversation. "Hah! That's funny coming from a guy who cant even do one push up anymore. Much less anything else." He grinned at WuFei and let it sink in a moment.  
  
WuFei's face grew red with anger. "DIE! MAXWE-" He stood up too quickly. And stopped mid sentence to put his hand on his back. "Oohhh. . ." He sat back down slowly into his chair. "Just wait until I get up Maxwell."  
  
Duo laughed. "Its not like I'm going anywhere." He motioned to his stroller. "Your just mad cause you cant get it up for Sally anymore."  
  
"And you can, Maxwell?" WuFei smirked at him. Knowing well the answer.  
  
Duo looked about to reply when Quatre cut him off. "Don't even try it, Duo. We all remember your Viagra incident." Everyone at the table smiled greatly at the memory, with the exception of Duo.  
  
"Ah, the good old days. . ." Duo sighed and leaned back in his chair. Closing his eyes, he let the memories flood back to him. . .  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Heero was fishing off the back of the beach near the lagoon. Suddenly, the fishing pole took a violent pull and pulled Heero into the lagoon. "Duo! Help me!" Heero cried.  
  
Duo ran up to the lagoon and saw Heero being pulled about in the water by his fishing pole. "Don't worry, Little Buddy! I'll save you!" He ran in the water and grabbed a hold of Heero, only to be pulled with him.  
  
Trowa ran up to them on the beach. "Hey! Look what I've done! I've succeeded in destroying our only means of communication to create a Barometer to measure the weather!" Trowa said excitedly.  
  
Quatre walked onto the beach with his arm around WuFei, who was wearing a dress. "Isn't that great Lovey?" WuFei said to Quatre. "Now if only I brought my sun block. . ."  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Everyone looked at Duo strangely. Heero reached over the table and hit Duo upside the head. "Baka. That was yesterdays episode of Gilligan's Island."  
  
"Oh." Duo looked thoughtful. He shrugged and took a drink of his prune juice.  
  
"I remember the good old days. . ." Heero closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Heero was sitting at his lap top typing away contently. Though it was a mystery as to what he was typing. People would not find out for years that he was writing fan fictions about all of them.  
  
Duo walked in and Heero shut his lap top quickly. Turning around to glare at him. "Hey Heero! Can I barrow your camera?" He pleaded with him. "Please?"  
  
"So long as you don't break it. Its on the desk." He pointed to it across the room. Duo jumped with joy. Grabbing it, he ran out of the room. Heero sighed and opened his lap top again to work on his fan fictions.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Everyone nodded at him. All of them remembering those days very well. "I wonder if anyone will remember us when we die?" Quatre wondered aloud. Most of them shrugged in response.  
  
"I hope so. All we did was save the world. . . About six different times." Duo counted on his hand. WuFei huffed at him.  
  
"I miss those simple days. . ." Quatre closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Remembering the simple days. . .  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Quatre was in one of his libraries in his mansion. He loved to read. So many books to choose from. He couldn't decide what he felt like reading. Poetry? Suspense? Fantasy? So many books to choose from!  
  
He felt like a child when he had his first cup of tea! Grabbing a book off his shelf he sat down in a chair and prepared himself for hours of indulgence on his part.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Everyone at the table nodded at him. Remembering those good old days. "You always did like to read." WuFei recalled. "If you were not working at the office, you had your nose in a book."  
  
"You were not so different, WuFei. When you were not doing your kata." Heero reminded his with a smirk.  
  
"Ah, yes. The good old days. . ." Trowa sipped his Prune juice before closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair. Remembering those good old days they were all so fond of.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Trowa was sitting in the kitchen at the table. A glass of Orange juice in his hand. He sipped it slowly. Savoring its sweetness.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
"That was some good orange juice." Trowa looked down disapproving and distastefully down at his prune juice. As was everyone else at the table. With the exception of Quatre, who drank tea. Why his bowels worked when no one else's would is a mystery.  
  
"Ah yes. We all remember the days when we didn't need prune juice to go to the bathroom." WuFei looked down at his juice. "INJUSTICE! PRUNE!" He pointed at the glass of juice.  
  
"Heeerrrooo!" Everyone looked up to see an old gray Releena walk slowly into the room with a walker. Moving slowly, she made her was around the table and hugged Heero from behind. "Hello, love of my life."  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted at her. Falling into a relapse of habit. He looked up at her. "Love of your life? I thought you married Quatre?"  
  
"Yeah!" Quatre scratched his head curiously. "I thought you married me?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Releena released Heero from the hug. "Sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be. Must have forgotten." She shrugged and slowly made her way around the table again to where Quatre was sitting.  
  
"Riiiiight." Duo rolled his eyes. Any excuse to glom Heero. She did it at least once a day and blame it on memory. He grinned at Heero who in turn glared at him. He had to give him credit. He could still glare.  
  
"The old days. . ." WuFei sighed. As it was his turn to go into a flash back. Leaning back in his chair, he let the memories return to him. . .  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
"Oh, Nataku. . . I love you."  
  
Kiss.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Kiss.  
  
"I love you."  
  
WuFei hugged the foot of his Gundam lovingly and continued to kiss it. As it was the only part her he could reach without a ladder.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Everyone was nodding at him at response to talk of the old days. Duo was grinning. "Oh yeah! I remember that! I took pictures!" He exclaimed.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
After borrowing Heero's camera, he snuck into the Gundam hanger to find WuFei making out with his Gundam. Readying the camera, he took a picture, but forgot to turn off the flash.  
  
FLASH!  
  
WuFei turned around with a look of shock on his face. Which was too priceless to let go. So Duo took a picture of that as well. "DIE MAXWELL!" He took off running with WuFei hot on his heals with his Katana.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
"Hn. I remember that." Heero recalled the incident.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
After hearing the commotion through the house, Heero turned off his lap top and pulled out his gun. Ready to subdue Duo and WuFei for whatever trouble he caused. And in the process took his camera back. He developed the photos later.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
"So do I." Quatre recalled that time. "I made copies of those photos for black mail against WuFei." He closed his eyes. Remembering the incident.  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
Upon hearing several things in his mansion break due to WuFei and Duo rough housing about, Quatre sat his book down in the library and got up to see just what they had broken and how much it would cost this time.  
  
Later on, after seeing the photo and making copies and threatening to distribute them, he forced WuFei to drag Duo outside first before he chased him around the house with his Katana. Bills were getting a little too high for his taste.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
"Me too." Trowa nodded his head and closed his eyes. Remembering the incident in his mind. . . "I still have one of those photos." " FLASH BACK  
  
Trowa was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a glass of orange juice when he heard a loud commotion in the mansion. Getting up, he found WuFei and Duo causing trouble. Nothing surprising. But when he saw the photo later, he just thought it funny. So he decided to keep one for future reference.  
  
END FLASH BACK  
  
Everyone at the table nodded, with the exception of WuFei. Who was in turn glaring at every one of them. "Some friends you all are." He mumbled to himself.  
  
"I need to get another copy of that picture. . ." Duo commented to himself.  
  
"I never did find that book again. . ." Quatre noted sadly.  
  
"You mean this picture?" Trowa pulled a wallet sized photo of the incident out of his pocket.  
  
"I need more prune juice. . ." Heero looked down at his almost empty glass sitting on the table. Picking it up, he motioned to the other pilots. "To the good old days?"  
  
Everyone picked up their glasses of prune juice, or tea. And they all made a toast. "To the good old days!"  
  
What do you think? Just a random idea that went through my head. R & R and tell me what you think please. Should I write more? Tell me what you think, please! 


End file.
